Birds Eye View
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for rounds of kink. Kink: voyeurism, masturbation. Prompt: one likes to watch the other bonus points for Reid being the voyeur. Reid/Prentiss, spemily.  Please R/R! Not part of my Reid/Prentiss series.


Emily sighed and stretched. She'd just woken from a very pleasant dream involving her and Spencer. The two of them were on the beach and were making love. A small smile crossed her face. She love the idea of her and Spencer on the beach having sex. Listening for a moment she heard the shower running in their bathroom. Spencer had woken up before her which wasn't unsualy. She debated joining him, but decided she'd replay her dream a bit more. This was causing wetness to build between her legs. She could feel the arousal building and she knew she'd need to take care of her self. Shifting so she was lying on her back, Emily began by taking her breasts into her hands and rubbing them. She then began pinching her nipples.

"Oh, Spencer, yes," she moaned at the sensations flooding through her. She heard a low moan come from the direction of the bathroom and she looked up startled. XXXX

Having finished his shower, Spencer wrapped himself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. What he saw made his breath catch and his cock harden. Emily was pleasuring herself. She was currently playing with her breasts. A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He caught Emily's eyes as they connected with his. She began and moved her hands to her side.

"No, keep going, I like watching you pleasure yourself. Make yourself come for me, Em," he crooned.

"O-o-Okay," she stuttered as she continued playing with her breasts. XXXX

After doing this for a few minutes more, Emily slid her right hand down her body. She gasped as it touched her stomach just above her throbbing core. The femalge agent teased her clit while alternately squeezing each breast.

"Mmm, feels so good."

She was so wet and aching.

"How wet are you?" Spencer called.

"So wet, I can hardly stand it," Emily responded breathlessly. She began sliding the one finger in and out enjoying how it felt. Spencer couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend and the show she was giving him.

"You're so beautiful," Spencer said. His erection was now tenting the towel he'd slung around his waist. "Do you see what you're doing to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Emily replied. Sliding a finger inside her center made Emily moan. XXXX

"I need more," Emily panted as a second finger joined the first and she picked up the pace slightly. She was still fondling her breasts with her left hand, but she knew she'd move that hand to her clit before too much longer. The arousal was reaching an unbearable level. The need to come was becoming more urgent the longer she masturbated. Knowing how much her masturbating was turning Spencer on only served to make her want to come that much more.

"God, Spence, I'm so fuckin aroused right now. I'm so wet I'm literally dripping, baby," she purred.

"Fuck, Emily," he groaned. His cock was standing straight up and it was taking all his self control not to touch it.

"Why aren't you touching yourself, Spencer? I didn't say you couldn't," Emily reminded him.

"Because I want to see if I can come without touching myself. Watching you I think will be enough," her boyfriend explains. A shiver of desire runs through Emily at his answer. Curling her fingers she cries out when she hits her g-spot. Finally moving her left hand down her body she begins furiously rubbing her clit while thrusting her fingers of her right hand in and out. Sliding them all the way out she inserts three fingers filling herself. It only takes her dragging her fingernail across her clit while rubbing her g-spot to send Emily over the edge. She comes hard, screaming Spencer's name. Spencer's orgasm hits simultaneously and he comes screaming Emily's name.

"Wow, that was so hot," he breathed making his way over to her andpulling her roughly against him.

"What do you say we take a shower and we have a little more fun?" she whispered in his ear before turning and making her way to the bathroom swaying her hips as she did so. Spencer groaned and followed his very seductive girlfriend.

"We're going to be late for work. Ah hell, screw it, no, actually, screw you," Spencer said smiling as he reached Emily and picked her up depositing her in the shower and climbing in after her ready to do just that.

Finished!

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
